


Week Fifteen - “I’m trying my best to be polite, here.”

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: one-shots-supernatural's Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge 2016 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: Here's what I plan on doing with this Challenge:I will write a few paragraphs for each prompt, making it a little flash of its own.In the end, I will go back and rework the whole thing into one fic. The prompted flashes might or might not be in order in the end product, but they will all remain available separately.





	

Dean was holding me steady, both of my wrists clasped in one of his hands, held behind my back, his other arm around my shoulder to keep me close against him as I strained and fought against his grip.  
"Sweetheart, would you please stop trying to punch him?"  
I took a deep breath, my body relaxing, and Dean's hold on me loosened. Not entirely. He knew better than that.   
"I’m trying my best to be polite, here.” I ground out between my teeth. "But he's being so difficult."  
  



End file.
